Medeia
Medeia is a female member of Zarbon's Race whom is a former member of Cooler's forces and now acts as the Tactician for the rebellion on Geol. Appearance Also a W.I.P.! Personality Medeia is the sort of individual whom is always thinking. Able to analyze a situation, think on her feet, and make decisions based on what she sees. At the same time, she's also very kind-hearted, and can't bear to see innocents come to harm or suffer, which is why she left the Planet Trade Organization. Biography In this Universe, the Planet Trade Organization is spearheaded by Cooler rather than Frieza, but does the same thing as they always have... some years after her home planet was annexed into the Planet Trade Organization, when Medeia became an adult, she joined up with them, being totally unaware of the truth behind their methods. She wasn't too terribly strong, of course, but she was smart, thus, for the division of the PTO that she was a part of, she became a Tactician, planning battle strategies for if negotiations went south... which, they always did, in no small part due to her comrades acting like... well... acting like the rest of the PTO probably would, unbeknownst to her. However, one day, her detachment was sent to aid the main force of the PTO in annexing a planet that was... rather large, compared to most. She'd heard that, normally, her Lord Cooler wouldn't need it, but with a planet of that size, multiple negotiators would have had to have been sent out. While she was there, however, she bore witness to the methods of Cooler and the rest of the PTO... due to her kindhearted nature, this, of course, did not sit right with her... thus, when her detachment left and was far enough away from the main force, she freed the prisoners on board and mutinied the ship. Once they'd gotten away with it, they ditched the former crew on a nameless PTO planet, then traveled to Geol, where rumors of a rebellion were spreading... a rebellion against the PTO... and against something else. When they met this rebellion, it took a bit to earn their trust, but when they did, Medeia volunteered to put her skills to good use and become their tactician. Since then, she's been playing her part to keep Sunchaka's forces at bay, as well as the Planet Trade Organization Power As a Tactician, Medeia isn't the strongest fighter out there, but she's still relatively strong, all things considered, being on par with Zarbon at a Dragonball Unite ranking of C5. Abilities Medeia's list of abilities is still a work in progress. Techniques Forms and Transformations [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Transforming_Ability#Zarbon Monster Form]' '''A transformation common of Medeia's race. While Medeia's base, or Elegant Form is slender, feminine and humanoid, her Monster Form resembles a crocodile, also being larger, bulkier, and slower... and as most members of the race would probably mention, uglier as well. While it does provide a power boost, it is a very small one, and as stated, makes her slower, thus, for the rare times she does fight, she prefers to stick to her Elegant Form unless she absolutely has to transform. Trivia Her name, '''Medeia' is a reference to her position as a tactician. Its Greek meaning is "Cunning".Category:Characters